The Story of A Lonely Sorceress and A Cursed Gardener
by HellishYardxxx
Summary: Although she can be whimsy, lackadaisical, and playful, Ma is secretly lonely, grieving over the loss of her fiancé during a catastrophe. That is until she became acquainted and attracted to Evil Theater's new resident, Gammon Octo.
1. The Cursed Gardener

**I don't own Vocaloid and the Evillious Chronicles Series...**

**xxx**

Deep within Evils Forest, lies a small theater, known as Evil's Theater. Those who enter to find Gallerian's legendary fortune never came back. They would always end up in the Master of the Graveyard's stomach.

_A brief profile of the_ _Master of the Graveyard_:

_She is the awaken vessel of Gluttony accompanied by her two servants who are Hansel and Gretel's reincarnation. She officially obeys Ma, but is a dark, deceiving woman. Due to her insatiable hunger, the Master of the Graveyard is always hungry for intruders who trespass in her domain. She also exhibit traits of Banica Conchita. _

**Xxx**

Within the small theater, a garden was tended by a tall, unhappy man dressed in oriented-style clothes, black boots, and black hair tied in a pony-tail. His name is Gammon Octo or the Cursed Gardener.

_A brief profile of the __Cursed Gardener__: (Real name: Gammon Octo)_

_A descendent of Sateriajis Venomania and Lukana Octo, Gammon is very concern of the curse that has been for many generations. Desiring to get rid of it himself, he attempted to enter Evil's Forest to steal the Venom Sword; he managed to elude the Master of the Graveyard, but only to be caught in the hands of the Master of the Court. However, he was rescued by the Waiter who wanted him for chores and became the "Cursed Gardener". Before he joined, he had a brother Nyoze Octo who was wrongly found guilty and sentenced to death by Gallerian Marlon. Like Ma, he acts as a replacement for the unawaken vessel of lust._

**xxx**

_Sigh._

That's what he often does.

From the window afar, a black-haired woman who is known as Kayo Sudou, watched the man taking care of her garden while smoking her pipe.

_How can someone so pessimistic… be so hot? _

_A brief profile of __The Sorceress of Time__: (aka Ma aka Kayo Sudou):_

_During Gallerian's time, Ma was a play-right in the Union State of Evillious. After his wife and daughter died in a freak accident (a giant octopus attack), she collaborated with the judge to build a small cinema in the Millennium Forest where she will not only show the events of the Seven Deadly Sins, but also store the vessels away from human eye. When Gallerian died, Ma inherited the vessels and became Evil's Theater play-right. __Her real name is Kayo Sudou and acts as a replacement for the dormant vessel of envy._

Ever since Gammon joined the theater, Ma couldn't take her eyes off him. She admitted that for a sad sack, he was very sexy especially for his deep voice which made him sexier. It was almost like yesterday when she first met him:

_Flashback:_

_ "Listen up bitches!", the servants cried, "Let's get this trial started!"_

_"We gotta find the Master of the Hellish Yard! That bitch owes us her key! Ma! Where the fuck it is?", the Master of the Court demanded._

_"I don't know bitch. Do I look like a psychic to you? It's been 998 years! Who the fuck knows where it is?! It's probably in the hands of the Master of the Hellish Yard," Ma replied._

_"Alright bitches! Let's look for the Master of whatever! Look everywhere! Up, right, left, and deep down!", the servant ordered._

_"Oh my god, shut the fuck up! You two are so irritating! No one gives a fuck about the Master of the Hellish Yard or her stupid key! Nothing good will damn happen if you collect all the crap!", Gear snapped at the servants. _

_"What are you gonna do about? You're nothing but a mere shadow of a spoon I can eat soup with! You're powerless and there is nothing you can do about it!", the Master of the Graveyard responded._

**_Xxx_**

_"Alright bitches, calm your hormones down! Gammon, why did you come here in the first place?", the Master of the Court said._

_"You're asking me this now?! Well, my several great grandfather had sex with my ancestress. And now I'm cursed and I need the sword your jerk father took from my brother!", Gammon replied._

_"C'mon doll! Let's cook him for out Master! At least arrest him!", the servants butt-in. _

_"TRIAL! GUILTY! DEATH PENALTY!"_, _the Master of the Court swung her gavel._

_"What the fuck? That wasn't even a real trial! Oh well, I guess I'll have to accept the fact that I'm gonna die."_

_"WAIT! I'll make him a slave! Because I'm way too flawless to do any shit!"_

_It was the Waiter._

**_Xxx_**

_"What the fuck is going on?" Irregular thought._

_"Bitches, I'm right here! Or am I?", the Master of the Hellish Yard teased from below._

**_Xxx_**

_"Ma, this is our new resident, Gammon Octo. He'll help you with your screenplays", the Waiter introduced._

_"Interesting", Ma turns to Gammon. "What can you do?"_

_"I have this Purple Dream ability that lets me dream events from either the past or future. When I dream about the past, it's always accurate. For the future, it's often inaccurate, but there's a fifty percent chance of being correct."_

_"Very useful", she blew a gust of smoke._

_It was not very long when the two got along well enough, learning more about the past via their relationship. Because of their terms, the sorceress allowed him to tend her garden. Despite their relationship, she was disturbed by his predicting that the world would end when all the sins are gathered. _

_Still, she carries lustful thoughts of the Gardener. _

_End of Flashback…_


	2. A Brief Profile of the Inhabitants

**I don't own any of them.**

_Master of the Court_

_Despite being the vessel of Sloth, the Master of the Court was the first of the seven to be awakened. When her "father", Gallarian Marlon, was alive, she was referred as "Michelle" due to her resemblance to his late daughter. Unfortunately, because her legs are made out of weaker materials compared to the rest of her body she is unable to walk and had to sit on a wheelchair. During the Levianta Civil War, Gallarian's mansion was set on fire, killing him while she was scorched. Her life is sustained after she was attached to the theater's clocktower, but when the inner mechanism became old and rusty, Gear sacrificed himself to save her, and in return, she gained the power of the vessel of Greed along with the ability to walk. _

_Gear_

_The current guardian of the clocktower. Although he is the awaken vessel of Greed, he does not share any traits to Gallerian Marlon, instead he acts calm, stotic, and observant (stalker). Dedicated to his duty, he was willing to make sacrifices for the sake of his duties; even if he had to take his own heart out to save the Master of the Court from death, leaving him powerless; unable to enter the theater while connected to the clocktower. Like the Cursed Gardener, he does not agree that a utopia would happen when all the vessels are collected._

_Waiter_

_Selfish, lazy, and whimsy, the Waiter is the awaken vessel of Pride who save Gammon's life just to do chores for her. She bears an obvious connection to Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche due to their similarities of being spoiled and distaste for servant work. Deep inside, she is sorrowful;, grieving for the loss of her "other half", waiting for him to be reborn. _

_Irregular_

_The Waiter's "other half". Sometime after Allen Avadonia's dealth, he found himself trapped inside a black box and ended up in the womb of the Master of the Court. He had memories of his pasts that flooded with the sinful crimes he committed. The chains that hold him served as his punishment, but found comfort of the lullaby the Master of Court sang to him. Once he was reborn, he was determined to reunite with someone he was close with. _

_Servants_

_Although they resembled the Waiter and Irregular, the duo are actually the reincarnations of Hansel and Gretel; serving their master with disgusting food and serve her whims. Born as a part of the Glass of Conchita, they are equally maniacal and completely loyal to the Master of the Graveyard. Like their past selves, they tolerate their mater's grotesque appetite and cruelty even speaking on behalf of her._

_Master of the Hellish Yard_

_A mysterious guardian of the underworld, she acts as the judge of the dead, and is believed to be the holder of the vessel of Wrath. During Gallarian's post-death, she offered him a deal to give up his fortune for his salvation, but when he refused, she sent him to Hell for eternity. Even though she has no sympathy for the dead, she has absolute jurisdiction over those who pass through the gates of Hell and even offered a chance to avoid the fate if her demands were fulfilled. According to the servants, she holds every key including the vessel of Wrath. _

**xxx**


	3. Levianta Catastrophe

**I don't own any of this.**

_998 years ago, the Magic Kingdom Levianta fell into a sudden destruction as a result of the selection for the seventh candidate for Project 'Ma'. The explosion destroyed the nation and expanded through neighboring countries. Many Leviantans perished, leaving only a few survivors to immigration. _

**_Xxx_**

_ Project 'Ma" was established when Adam's mother, Maria Moonlit, prophesized that a disaster would occur unless the twin gods, Levia and Behemo, are incarnated as humans to cleanse the forbidden ark, Sin. The first project was a complete failure under Adam Moonlit when his lover, Eve Zvezda, gave birth to stillborn twins; he fled with his lover, while Seth Twiright replaced him to continue the project. When he selected Meta Salmhofer as the next candidate due to her rare magical power, she successfully and safely gave birth to the twins (later Hansel and Gretel), but escaped and fled with them away from people's eyes. Years later, the next five projects were unsuccessful as there were countless setbacks, suspensions, and failures. _

_When the seventh Project 'Ma" came, candidates turn their backs on one another resulting bloodshed murder of one person, Irina Clockworker. After the deaths of Ly Li and Miki Eights, Elluka Chirclatia was later murdered by her sister-in-law (Irina). After Kiril Clockworker (Irina's brother), witness the murder, he became distraught. Soon later, he developed Hereditary Evil Raiser Syndrome and heard the voice of his beloved…_

"Kiril, my love", Elluka whispered, "Please take my body to Sin for my resurrection."

"I'll do anything for you," he kisses her corpse.

After entering the temple and placing the sorceress's body in Sin, the sealed machine went haywire. A massive explosion occurred and destroyed the area surrounding the temple, over the kingdom, and then spread to nearby countries.

_During the post-catastrophe, the Magic Kingdom Levianta's advanced technology was lost. Although Elluka was brought back to life, gaining a newfound power and immortality, she grieved over the loss of her fiancé, remaining lonely over the years. She'll never forget his selflessness even if he had the Hereditary Evil Raiser Syndrome._

Closing the music box Kiril gave to her, Ma held back her tears before putting the gift back under her bed…


	4. Lustful Intentions

**WARNING: This chapter contains sexual contents and profanity!**

It was hard for Ma to overcome the tragedy she faced many years ago, but she still manages to hide it very well. Learning to overcome her suffering, a smirk appeared on her face while eyeing on the Gardener tending her garden and smoking her pipe.

**Xxx**

In the theater, everyone (except for Gear) chose their seats. Far high from the audience, Gammon and Ma sat next to each other. They were proud of their work and collaboration, but lustful thoughts clouded the sorceress's mind. She just needs to find the right moment to get closer to _him_…

The plays are organized by their timeline thanks to Gammon's Purple Dream ability. When the first play was about to come to an end, the Cursed Gardener took noticed a tear running across the sorceress's cheek.

_It's not like her to shed a tear in sorrow_, He thought before turning back to the screen.

During the third film, Ma laid down on his lap.

"What the hell are you doing?", he whispered without getting attention.

"We did a wonderful job, didn't we? I just thought I can relax for a bit," she grinned. "How about we play a game?"

She showed him his locket containing a picture of his brother.

"How did you…", he was cut-off by Ma.

"A magician never reveals her secrets. If you want to find your locket, you better find it fast. Look closer."

_Oh god… _He noticed that his locket is in-between her exposed, enormous _cleavage_.

"C'mon, all you need to do is to touch me", she blushed, "If you don't I'll tell everyone that you're having your _way _with me."

_Oh shit! Why! Why! Why!_

"Fine", he said in defeat. He slowly placed his hand into her chest.

_So soft_, he startled in fear. _This is so wrong!_

"Is this it?", he continued digging into her breasts without looking.

"Um, no."

He gasped and rapidly took his hand out.

"I'll let you try again."

_I guess I have no choice. I'll have to look._

Retrieving his locket five minutes later, Gammon felt a rapid heartbeat pounding to his chest hard.

_Never again. _He sighed.

**Xxx**

Sometime later in the theater, the Servants reacted violently concerning about Lemy Albelard in "Five the Pierrot", another film played featuring the male servant's reincarnation, Hansel. Screaming uncontrollably, Gear, who was watching the film afar from the clock tower threw a rock at each of them on the head, angering the Master of the Graveyard. To get him back, she threw a knife at him landing on the wall _close_ to his head_. _ The next thing you know, the male servant threw a rock, hitting Gear in the crotch following the female servant. This time, she threw the rock _hard_ enough to make him collapse in pain. _Ouch._

**Xxx**

While the inhabitants of the theater remained awake and satisfied, gluing their eyes to the screen, Gammon fell asleep _on_ Ma's lap without notice. Stroking his hair and playing with it, she travels her hands down to his chest, slowly removing his clothes, ignoring the bottom, to see his muscular warm, chest.

Her heart began to quicken.

_For a feminine man, he's so well built._

The sorceress places her hand on his chest feeling every beat of his heart. A moment later, she attempted to remove the rest of his clothes, but decided to save it for later.

"Wake up sleeping beauty," she whispered to his ear.

"Oh my god!", Gammon startled, lifting and pulling himself away from Ma five seats away.

"What do you want from me?", he whispered in rage. In response, Ma slowly crawled to him.

"Oh, nothing. Even if you try to stay away from me, we're still acquainted. You should consider yourself lucky that the Waiter saved you," she crash into him listening to his heartbeat as a lullaby. The Cursed Gardener pushes her away.

"If you don't want anyone to know about this, I suggest we go back where we belong. Unless…"

She slowly pulls down the right side of her kimono revealing a black bra strap.

"Fine."

Back to their seats, the Gardener sighs again.

"Gammon?", Ma said in her feminine voice.

"What is it?"

"If you want the Venom Sword, meet me in my room at 9:00 PM sharp. Is that what you want and why you came here for?"

Gammon knew she up to something, but if means to remove the curse, he'll do it. Even if it's much to his dismay.

"Alright."

**Xxx**

9:00 PM

_Knock Knock_

"Who is it?"

"It's me."

"Me who?"

"It's me, Gammon Octo."

She unlocks the door. "You can come in now."

Gammon slowly walks in.

Realized that the sword is nowhere in her room. Ma shuts and locks the door.

"What the…?" Everything went black to him.

**Seems like Ma's gonna rape him... Maybe... **


	5. Sex Games

**xxx**

The last thing Gammon remembered was that he was looking the for Venom sword. _What happen? _

For some reason, he is unable to move as if his body was paralyzed. He stared at the ceiling for a moment; then lifting his head up, he saw a familiar silhouette, who is no other than Ma herself…

Although there were no chains or ropes binding his arms and legs, the Gardener guessed that she somehow put a spell on him. By the time he realizes that his body was bonded to _her_ bed, faced-up, that could only mean one thing…

She wants to rob his virginity…

"Did you sleep well?" she smirked which turned into an evil grin.

"What did you do to me?", he demanded.

"Nothing. I'm just waiting for you to wake up so that we can play a little game of mine."

"It can't be little if it's something big you're planning."

"Pessimistic as always", she blew a smoke, "you know what they say about love, it's better to listen to your heart than your penis. Speaking of genitals, how about we get started?"

Gammon could feel his heart pounding. _Whatever she's doing, that can't be good especially mimicking the actions of my good-for-nothing several greats grandfather, Sateriajis Venomania . _

Gently putting her pipe on her vanity, the sorceress knelt beside the bed, putting her left hand on the mattress while her right hand grabbed one of his hands.

"Where do you want to begin?", she gently puts his hand on her cheek, "Here?"

It's obviously kissing. Then she slowly travels his hands down to her breasts. "There?"

_So soft, _he startled. His heart was pounding harder.

"Or…", when his hand finally reached her thigh…

_Shoot me now._

"…over here?"

"Are you insane!?"

"Nobody is watching; I pulled down all the curtains, locked the door, and made the room completely sound proof. It's useless to call for help if you know these facts. But I'll start off easy."

The sorceress gently presses her lips against his. When she released a minute later, she licked her lips.

_Wow._ He shook his head. _Stupid mind_.

"I gotta admit, you're just as delicious as you taste. You like it didn't you?"

"Not a chance."

Ma knew he was lying as she could briefly catch a glimpse of satisfaction on his face.

_I have to get out of here before it's too late…_

She began to rub her head on to his chest while pressing with her large breasts.

**Xxx**

When the right time came, Ma began to take his clothes of one by one, starting at the top.

It was a nightmare for the poor Gardener.

With his chest exposed to her, the Gardener protested. Instead of slapping his face, Ma gently laid her index finger to silence him.

"Unless you do what I say, I'll let you go. After this, pretend that this never happen. Got it?", she smiled.

_Sighed. _He agreed with her terms in defeat.

Seconds later, she removed his black boots, then his pants, and finally his boxers. With his body now exposed to her, the sorceress prepares for the sweetest moment of her life. With her back turned and pulled to the front of her body, her kimono fell to the ground instantly with no effort before taking her bra and panties off.

The Gardener had never seen a woman with a perfect hourglass figure. Her curves hypnotized him, finding it hard to look away for a few minutes.

Long, black hair cascaded down to her ankles after she took off her ribbon.

Now that her undergarments are off, she returns to the bed to take off one last thing on the Gardener's head. His hair was fairly long to go with his handsome face; more than enough to make the sorceress want him more. When she was about to position herself on top of him, he was able to move again. Out of bed, he quickly put his boxers and pants back on before jumping off the window carrying the rest of his clothes.

Luckily, there was a bush to stop his fall. Returning his room that night, Gammon wondered why he was able to break Ma's spell all of a sudden. Did she remove the spell on purpose?

**Xxx**

12:00 AM

_I'll let you win this time, but next time, there's no turning back. _

The sorceress then puts on her night kimono. The room was finally dark. As she pulls her quilt over, an evil grin appeared on her face.


	6. Hereditary Evil Raiser Syndrome

**I don't own HER.**

_That was close… _he kept on breathing in and out rapidly. _But it felt so good. What am I saying? _

_Ma is beautiful, but this curse… I can't let myself have that potential to develop it…_

**Xxx**

Hereditary Evil Raiser Syndrome is a rare genetic medical condition that is characterizes by a malevolent, violent personality that is tended to be destructive to society. The mental disorder was studied thoroughly as more and more cases appeared that was fully documented in the once great Magic Kingdom Levianta. After the nation was destroyed the disorder became extinct. In attempt to increase the number of HERs in the world, the sorceress, Irina Clockworker, gave the Venom Sword to Duke Venomania that allowed him to create three bloodlines with the potential to develop HER decedents.

Those who inherited HER have the tendency to cause malice as well as acting violent, cruel, and malevolent. This includes human experimentation, violence, destructive behavior, and deception.

Symptoms may occur are hearing voice to manipulate the affected person. In some cases, an affected HER person may be born with Dissassociative Identity Disorder that separates the symptoms into multiple personalities.

According to medical records, there is a 1/655234470 chance of a fetus being born with the HER gene. If one or more parent has the HER gene, the chances of the offspring born with the genetic condition is high.

There is no known cure for those who develop Hereditary Evil Syndrome. To subdue the symptoms, drugs like Marry-Go-Round or Adam drugs may be administered; in more serious cases, Clockworker medicine is administered. However, it is difficult to properly treat them if those affected refuse to take medication.

The following people who are affected or carried HER are:

Irina Clockworker

Sateriajis Venomania

Lukana Octo

Nyoze Octo

Gammon Octo

**Well that can't be good… **


	7. Sigh

**To all bacon-lovers...**

9:00 AM

"You should consider yourself lucky that I saved you," the Waiter said, handing the Gardner a mop and bucket. "Start cleaning."

_Sigh. _

"After that, I need you to organize files, clean the toilets, vacuum the theater, wash our clothes, do the dishes, …"

_I can see why she's the reflection of Pride. Sigh. _

"Hey!", she snapped her fingers in front of his eyes as the Gardener was dozing off, "Wake up! Now get back to work."

The Waiter left.

_Sigh._

3:30 PM

Nothing had changed much outside. The sky is dayless as always: gloomy, dark, cold, and dim. _Sigh._ However, the sight of the male servant in Ma's Garden is not what Gammon sees every day.

_Isn't he supposed to be with his Master? _Gammon was curious.

Taking a glimpse of what the blonde is doing is something that was not supposed to be done. He just went to the _bathroom_ in Ma's rose bushes.

"Hey! Go find a trash!", he scolded.

When the male servant left immediately after turning around, he ran away maniacally.

Going to where the male servant done his business, Gammon wanted to dig a hole and bury himself in it.

_Oh shit! Ma's gonna kill me!_

6:00 PM

It's finally over for the Gardener. _Sigh. _

"What bring you here to the clock tower?", Gear said.

"Tell me, why do you dedicate your life for your mission?" The Gardener sat next to him.

"It's hard to say. Ever since the last guardian died, I guess I was fated to do whatever I can to restrain the doll's life. But it's interesting how you and I are the only ones who don't agree with the goals many other of the inhabitants share."

"Gallerian and I had a lot of conflicts. When he blame and executed my brother for murder, I began to develop hostility against "justice". I find it distasteful of how the doll inherited his corrupt sense of court."

"Indeed. I find her so-called "trials" annoying. Even though I'm the awaken vessel of Greed, I don't share any characteristics of that man."

"Are you familiar with Adam Moonlit?"

"Yeah, I saw the film from afar about him. During the last meeting, the Evil Food Eater called me the "Soul of Adam", which is also what Kyle Marlon was called as. Do you think there's a connection between Adam and those who resemble him?"

"I speculate that Adam's dying wish may reside in the Marlon Spoon and manifested as you when you awaken."

_Sigh. _This time it was Gear.

"Without the powers of Greed, according to the Queen of the Dead, I'm nothing but an empty shell of the Marlon Spoon. Her servants get on my nerves. It's one of the reasons why she and I never get along."

"She may officially obey Ma, but I know that someday, I'll end up in her stomach. _Sigh. _I don't know how and why I trust my life to that woman. To her, I'm just another sliced of ham or bacon."

_Sigh. _

**I know this chapter is short, but don't forget reviews!**


	8. Evil Food Eater's intention

**This chapter mainly focuses on the Master of the Graveyard/Queen of the Dead/Evil Food Eater.**

It was a beautiful day walking in the graveyard surrounding the theater: the darkened time of the day, unmarked gravestones/crosses, screaming victims, spooky trees, and the moon that illuminates the night sky.

"They say the moon is made out of cheese", the Master of Graveyard commented. "That reminds me, Servants have you prepared my meal?"

"Yes, we have, Queen of the Dead," the servants presented a large plate in their hands. Steam flowed to her nose in delight, but the sight of the meal is utterly disgusting.

"Delicious as always."

**Xxx**

Many of the meals the Master of Graveyard consumes are victims of those who attempted to trespass in the theater. Some of them would be captured by the undead, torn apart, cooked by the Servants, and served to the Evil Food Eater. Because of her brutality and gruesome consumption, the once called, Held's Forest, was now renamed as "Evil's Forest".

No one ever returns.

**Xxx**

"It's a shame that the lazy Waiter saved the Gardener just to do chores for her. No matter, one day, I'll devour him to satisfy my hunger. Too bad he's forced to trust my life to me, I don't feel absolutely sorry for the man for going all that trouble to find the Venom Sword.", the Master of the Graveyard laughs.

"Servants! When the time comes to cook _him_ up, surprise me!", once again the Queen of the Dead laughs.

"Oh we _will_", the servants smile manically. "Here comes another trespasser! GET HIM!"

Once again, another victim ends up in the Evil Food Eater's stomach.

**Rest in Peace my friend.**


	9. Distractions

**Another continuing love story of the Sorceress and the Gardener…**

_Deep within Evil's Forest, a woman in oriented-style clothing fled. What appears that she carries was wrapped in a blanket, crying. It was her child. _

_"Who could that woman be?", Gammon thought watching the scene._

_The woman stopped catching her breaths, she was somewhat familiar. When the Gardener took a glimpse of the fleeing mother, it was Kayo Sudou. He couldn't believe his eyes. Ma had a child? Since when? How?_

_Walking out of the bushes was a silhouette, blood-thirsty, and carrying a knife with him. _

_"You can't run from me forever," his voice was demonic. Stepping out of the shadows, it was Gammon himself. _

_This can't be! _

_With no energy left to run, the demonic man pinned her to a tree with the child now in his arms._

_"Please Gammon! Don't do it!-", he covered her mouth to silence her. Pointing his knife at the child, he was ready to strike, in three, two…_

"No!"

_12:00 AM_

_What a terrible nightmare. _He panted; sweat dripped from his face.

"This curse, I have to remove it before it's too late."

His thoughts then focused on Ma. _What is this feeling inside me? _His heart was beating.

**Xxx**

Tending the garden as always, he recalled his times when he was sexually harassed by _her. _Was she doing this because she's in love with him or messing with his head? He wasn't quite sure. Last night, he dreamt about her and was running away with a _child_ in her arms crying. Then, he saw _himself_, bloodthirsty. If this dream were to be true, there's a fifty perfect chance of being correct. But the child in his dream burdens him with questions.

"Wake up!", the Waiter snapped her fingers in front of the Gardener who was daydreaming.

Just as he returned to reality, he realizes that he overwatered the plants. To the Waiter, it wasn't like him to stand there and muse. If she cared, she would wonder why he's acting so strange recently.

**Xxx**

As always, Ma and Gammon are collaborating to make another film using Gammon's Purple Dream ability.

_She's so beautiful when she's working. _

Indeed, Ma is definitely a dark-haired beauty. She acquired this body (as Elluka) when she met real Kayo Sudou. Envious, Kayo had Lukana's pink-haired body while Elluka had Kayo's. Like Gammon, she had black hair, pale skin, and purple eyes.

He was staring at her, but when the sorceress faced him, he turned away blushing.

She shrugged, checking his progress and assumed that he's fine.

Still what is this feeling inside him? _Sigh._

When the film is finished, everyone gathered to find their seats, while the two decided to sit once again afar from the audience in the dark.

"You know, it's quite romantic that we're sitting together. In the dark. Alone. Just the two of us", Ma teased.

_Sigh._

Out of nowhere, Ma put her hands on each side of the Gardener's face and kissed him. He was about to break it up, but gave in. When she broke the kissed, she smirked.

"You like it didn't you?"

The Gardener was completely speechless.

When he returned to his room at eight, his thoughts turned to the sorceress.

_Wow. _He blushed.

_Sigh. _This time it was a love sigh. _I want her, I want Ma. _

**How cute.**


	10. The Vessel of Wrath

**This chapter will mainly focus on the Sinner of Wrath representing Gumi and the Golden Key.**

**A little reference from a certain anime.**

My name is yet to be known.

I am a sinner, who has no heart; therefore I lack apprehension.

With this vessel in my hand, I can kill anyone and anything. Man, women, children, babies, pregnant women, they're all victims of my wrath. I am no laughing matter and your worst nightmare as I am feared by all. No living soul can put an end to my chaos.

No one knows about my true nature beyond my feminine appearance.

The demon's powers are extraordinary, more powerful than any being; more powerful enough to kill the six demons of sin. Those who encounter and knew my dark deeds all fear me; committing countless murder and bloody deaths. Because of this, I am known as

**The Serial Killer from Hell**

**Xxx**

Wrath

The last and most dangerous deadly sin. Out of the seven, it has an unstable nature, changing form and owners time after time.

Another meeting is held by the Master of the Court.

"Ok bitches, we need to go deep down to find that bitch and her key!", the servants demanded.

"Are you fucking insane? It's Hell! Why would you risk your lives going to that place when you know that you'll be condemned by her? She's the judge of the dead!", Gear yelled at the servants.

"Gear, shut the fuck up! I'll have one of my servants grab your balls and rip it off like a piece of fruit on a tree!", the Master of the Graveyard taunts.

_Bang! Bang!_

"Order in the court!", the Master of the Court ordered, "Unless we want to fulfill our goal, we need to work together. Forget those who don't agree. Now let's come up with a plan. Ma what's the status of the last vessel?"

"I'm still working on it. This retarded sin is just so fucking hard to find. If we want to get our hands on it, we better find the Judge of the Dead. That bitch is the only person I can think of the last time a meeting was held."

_Sigh. Why do I have to get involved in this?_

**xxx**

When the fated owner of the Golden Key finally dropped her knife, she was awakened to become one of the most powerful being of Evillous…

**Note: This chapter happens prior of this story and the Serial Killer from Hell. **


	11. Broken Heart

**_ Lu Li La Lu Li La_**

**_Hi humans! This is Irregular and I'm trapped inside of a bitch! Could you please get me out of her? Pretty please with a banana on top? Fuck these chains!_**

**Moving on…**

This time, the sorceress was now prepared to capture his heart.

_Like I said last time, there's no turning back. _Grinning under the shadows, she slowly approaches to the Gardener who was taking care of her roses from behind. The male servant who recently finished his banana threw the peel behind the Gardener's feet. Closer and closer to her target, he felt her presence. When he turned to walk towards her with a bunch of roses on his hands, he slipped forward and crashed into the sorceress.

_This feels so familiar. _Lifting his head, _oh god, _he realizes that he landed on her soft, yet comfy chest. He blushed and lifted himself up before rolling away. Panting, a hand touched his cheek.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah." _Sigh._

"I knew it", Ma smirked picking up a rose and twirling it, "you're in love with me aren't you?"

"No, I'm not."

"Liar."

"Admit it."

"Never."

"Fine, I guess I'll have to prove it."

She crawled to his side and once again put two hands on each side of his head. As she about to kiss him again, to her surprise, he pushed her away.

_I'm sorry, I can't take any chances._

He recalled the dream another night ago. If the child she was fleeing with was also his, he had to do whatever he can to protect Ma from possible fate that may or may not come true. Giving her roses is probably the stupidest thing he could ever done, but he couldn't help it.

"Well that wasn't very nice of you."

"Ma, I had enough of your games. If you think it's so funny to mess with my head and fucking with me, consider our partnership over."

"But—"

"Don't talk shit with me."

A hurt look immediately appeared on the sorceress's face. Speechless, slowly getting up, she walked towards the gate, heading to her room to cry.

_I'm sorry. I'm hurting you because I love you._

Rain began to pour from the sky.

He felt terrible for what he said to her. If it's for the best, he'll do it for the sake of his beloved's life.

"C'mon out you two, I know you're eavesdropping."

The Servants come out from the bushes. "Ooh, you're in trouble!"

"Shut up."

**Xxx**

Without words, Ma slowly opened the drawer to find her former fiancé's music box. Lying down on bed with the box on her side when it began to play, tears flowed down her on her cheeks. She couldn't understand why the Gardener would throw her away like that. Sure she may sexually harass and play around with him, but that's who she is. The sorceress truly loves him, but the words from his mouth stung her. All she wanted was someone to be with after losing the love of her life.

**Xxx**

On the same night, the Gardener had another dream as he envisions the fate of Madam Merry-Go-Around aka the Master of the Court.

Although the chance of the vision being correct it only fifty percent, he decided to make a film about it:

_It_ _started in an unknown place where the titular, Madam Merry-Go-Around greet a visitor to a happy land that will "undo the chains" that binds them. She offers the Ferris wheel, the haunted house, and her own services for the attractions. If the visitor is tired of playing, they can stay in the "cold cradle." Madam Merry-Go-Round asserts that the Utopia can be seen on a horse. Thus, she claims that she will remain even if the world is breaking and invites the visitor to forget everything. According to Madam Merry-Go-Round, to ensure her ability to grant someone's wish, they need to get in line. She also remarks the "glittering shadow parade" that will keep going to the end no matter what happens. Refusing, the girl decides not to be a part of the "midnight games" that the visitor desires. She believes that she resembles a beautiful woman; once embraced with hands with gentle warmth. Madam Merry-Go-Around is able to love the dreams "for one night", referring a day that she was unable to keep a pledge that has been exchanged previously by two people. The girl repeats that the Utopia can be seen while she remained and states that she won't bear a grudge even though she can't return how she was while the credits run._

Unfortunately, the film did not gain much attention by the inhabitants, and noticed that Ma was visibly upset. He mumbled how the film would come to his end soon, which refers to his vision. _Sigh._

**What Gammon didn't know about Ma is that her former fiancé also had HER.**

**It's not too late for him to change the fate he envisioned.**


	12. Regrets

**I felt sorry for Irregular for not giving enough attention. To make it up, I decided to include him in this chapter that will focus on him, his past life, the Waiter, and her past life. It sounds confusing and all over the place when I wrote this story, but I purposely did it to give the audience some history, background, and info on the inhabitants while continuing the present story line of Ma and Gammon. Oh yeah, and the pre-sequel of one of my upcoming story. Like I said in the review, the character's representative Vocaloids will be confirmed in the end to those who are not familiar with the Evillous Chronicles. Don't forget to review!**

_I'll be waiting for you._

Underneath the crude behavior of the Waiter is a sorrowful girl mourning over the loss of her other half. She cared greatly for the sinful boy, eagerly awaited for the day where he would be reborn and reunite again.

Actually, it all began in the country of Lucifenia.

Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche was born along with her twin brother Alexiel as heirs to the Lucifenian monarchy. When they were children, she fled from the palace with her brother through a secret passage in the fireplace in their room and passed through the Forest of Bewilderment before arriving at a beach shore.

The six-year-olds dug up a small black box that contains another vessel of a sin: Four Mirrors of Lucifenia. The demon was released and chased the twins. The young princess was later possessed after refusing to share her snack with the demon when it came out for snack time. Elluka Clockworker managed to banish the demon back into the mirror, but it will not stop her vanity from developing.

After the deaths of King Arth and Queen Ann, Riliane took the throne and impose heavy taxes on her people and purged anyone who opposed her. Allen Avadonia, became her servant later on.

War was unleashed when the King of Marlon rejected the queen's proposal in order to be with a certain, yet beautiful servant girl with teal-hair. In response, the tyrant ordered the genocide of the green-haired female population. This event became known as the "Green Hunting". Due this, the Lucifenian Revolution was formed against the corruption of the government. As the ruler was about to meet her death, her servant and brother, Allen Avadonia (aka the prince) took her place instead during execution.

**Xxx**

Following his death and the fall of the Lucifen Royal Family, Riliane, now Rin, remembered in her childhood about a legend that her brother once told her that if she writes a wish, puts it in the bottle, and throw it out to the sea, her wish will come true. Standing alone outside a town in a harbor, the former princess writes down a wish in a bottle and sends it out herself. Recalling on her past, she regrets her actions was all caused by her selfishness and how Allen would always follow her every command, even if it can cause him pain. She hopes the ocean will express her gratitude. In the glass bottle, she writes her wish for her and Allen to be reborn again as twins.

**Xxx**

Gammon himself regrets on his actions that drove the love of his life away. As he punched the wall next to him, confusion and decisions flooded into his mind.

_Shit! What am I supposed to do? I can't let this curse gain to its full potential! _

"It's not too late to change fate", a mysterious voice called him.

"What the hell? Who's there?"

"It's me, Nyoze. I don't have much time left, so I'll just get to the point: Remember, your vision has a fifty percent chance of being correct. If you don't want that vision to happen in reality, change what you did right now before it's too late!"

"Wait!", his brother vanished.

The Gardener then remembered something that he had forgotten in his dream: After he broke Kayo's heart, the curse triggered, changing him from a pessimistic man to a demon. He raped and gave her a child. When she grew to love her child despite his action, the sorceress ran away from the theater fearing that the Gardener may kill her and the child. With the inhabitants defeated and near death, there was no one left to protect her. The scene changes to where he almost killed his own child.

Not realizing that he made part of the actions came true, if the vision were to be correct, taking no chances, Gammon rushes to Ma's room.

_Please forgive me._


	13. Thirteenth Hour

**xxx**

He heard the cries of those convicted by the Master of the Court. Screams echoed the ruins of the building. _Sigh._

There's no time to stop now, at any moment, the curse could trigger any moment. When the Gardener finally made to Kayo's room, he knocked. There was no answer, but the door seemed to be opened. It seems that the sorceress must have forgotten to lock it.

Entering the dark, silent room, he found Ma sleeping with a black box next to her. As he placed his left hand on the mattress and stroking her hair with his right hand, the sorceress slowly opens her eyelids.

"What do you want?", she slowly gets up, rubbing her eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I'm sorry for being a jerk to you."

"Then why did you push and throw me away like rubbish?", she demanded.

"It's not easy for me to explain this, but I had to hurt you because I love you."

The sorceress couldn't believe her ears. _Did he say that he love me?_

"If you love me, what caused you to hurt me? Explain."

The Gardener was silent.

**Xxx**

The Master of the Court, the Waiter, the Master of the Graveyard, Irregular, Servants, and Gear (using a telescope) eavesdropped on the conversation between Kayo and Gammon. They all had their ears against the door listening to the drama.

"This is kind of entertaining than I thought. I can listen to this all day," the Waiter whispered.

"I know we're supposed to do our stuff, but we gotta have some time off for ourselves," the Master of the Court said.

"After this, pretend that this never happened. They won't suspect a thing. Besides we know everything between those two lovebirds", the servant replied in unison.

They all giggled silently.

"It's kinda funny how Ma sexually harasses him. He's pessimistic and she's playful. They're perfect!", the Waiter nearly yelled.

Shhh! Don't let know that we're here!", the Queen of the Dead scolded her.

"Don't worry about it, her room is soundproof," the Waiter said.

"Fine," the Evil Food Eater replied

_C'mon! Get with the drama already! _The Master of Court thought.

**Xxx**

_How can I explain this to her? I don't even know where to start! _The Gardener thought, he was _literally_ frozen.

Using two fingers, she slowly walked from his left arm, all the way to his should and snapped in front of his eyes.

"What happen?"

"Is something the matter?"

**Stalkers.**


	14. My Love for You is Cursed

***drops drama bomb***

"It's alright, you can tell me anything. I won't freak out. I promise," she slowly holds his hand.

"To be honest, when I learned about my curse, I also learned that I have HER. You see when we were watching my film about my ancestor, when he made contract with the devil, he managed to taint three bloodlines that will pass the gene to future generation and my family is one of them."

_Hereditary Evil Raiser Syndrome. _

Ma aware of this condition since her deceased fiancé also had it.

_All this time, he pushed me away because of a genetic disorder? _

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?", she demanded to know.

"I thought it wasn't important. A week ago, I had a dream that someone was trying to kill you…"

_I can't her know about the child._

"… you ran away and everyone was near death. Then I saw the demon, I couldn't believe my eyes of who it was…"

"Who?"

"It was me. Just now I remembered a part of my dream that I lost. The dream was terrible, I couldn't e-explain; it was too much to bear…"

He had to hide the parts of his dream: the raping, the child, and murderous intentions.

_Doesn't he know that I'm using my magic to see the same visions as he did? Oh well, it's better to let him not know, then let him know. A child I might say? I would love to have a baby with you and no one else. _

"Don't worry about a thing," she puts her index finger on his lips. "Look."

She flips the music upside down. Opening the hidden compartment, a vile of medicine revealed.

"This is a Merry-Go-Around drug. It's used to at least suppress the symptoms, but unfortunately there is no known cure for the condition," she hands the medicine to her lover and gently fold his hand.

"Take it. It's better than no treatment at all."

"Thank you," he opens the vile and consumes it.

"You really do love me don't you?"

"With all my heart."

_You're always in my mind_

_You're my life_

_I'll die without you_

_Because I love you._

The sorceress smiled. A tear flowed down on her cheek until the Gardner caught it and taste the sweetness of her tears, then he touched her cheek. As he was about to kiss her, a thought occurred in Kayo's mind.

"Wait"

"What is it?"

"I have to tell you something."

**Duh! Duh! Duh!**


	15. Ma's Confession

"I'm Elluka Clockworker, but I also carry the traits of Irina Clockworker."

"Y-You're…?", the Gardener startled.

Ma nodded and once again put her index finger on his lips.

"Don't tell anyone ok?"

The Gardener wanted to know, but had to give in to Ma's request.

"This music box of mine was a gift from my fiancé before the catastrophe."

"I saw you cry when we were watching a film about him."

"I thought you would never notice. He was a kind man…" she clutched the music box in her arms close to her heart, recalling the happiness she had with him, "… but as a Ghoul Child, his kind didn't have easy lives, but I loved him anyway."

_Lu Li La _

_Lu Li La _

_Lu Li La_

A familiar melody penetrates the walls in her room. Closing the music box, she then clutched it back to her chest. The expression from her face changes from happiness to utter despair. Tears flowed on her cheeks again and hit on the black box.

"After he died, I was lonely…but… the sweetest thing he did was giving me a second chance to live. You're not the only one with HER, you see Kiril Clockworker also had the condition. A-After my death, he was devastated and began to show signs of it. It was sinful of him to create such an impacted event, however it was all for love… This music box is the only thing I had left of him. It was broken, but I manage to fix it to hear the melody again."

"I understand," he hugged her, brushing her bangs away and kissed her forehead.

"He may be gone, but he didn't leave this world for you to be unhappy."

Breaking off the hug, he searched in his vest and pulled out a lavender rose.

"F-For you."

She held and took a smell the fragrance that entered her nose. "This is really sweet of you. I thought you didn't like me."

"At first when you were toying with me; I couldn't help to find you beautiful."

She brings her head her head close to his ear.

"I want a have a recap of the other night with you."

The sorceress then began to remove his top.

**Xxx**

"Well that was shocking," the Master of the Court whispered.

"Shhh!"

"This is the part where they're making love," the Waiter said.

"The last time we eavesdropped, things were really looking bad for Gammon. I know he wanted to do it, it's just that he didn't want to let Kayo know," the male servant said.

"I think they're starting to take their clothes off," the female servant said. "Anytime now, he's gonna get her pregnant. Soon."

**Xxx**

Their bodies are exposed once again.

**Foreshadow.**


	16. No Turning Back

**WARNING: This short chapter contains sexual elements and some profanity. **

10:00 PM

She begins to position himself underneath him and holds on to his neck. Slowly entering her wet environment, moans of pleasure came out from the woman he loved.

She begged him to go faster and harder.

The Gardener obeys her whim and pushes himself deeper into her. She never felt any happier.

When they finally collapsed out of exhaustion, the Gardener hold on to her body and finally smiles.

"You have such a sexy smile. I like it," she kisses his cheek.

"You're the only woman I ever want. I don't want anyone else to touch me like that."

"Same here. Wanna do it again?"

"Anything for you."

It didn't take them too long to enjoy their activity.

**Xxx**

"They really know to fuck themselves hard," the Queen of the Dead said.

"We'll have to leave five minutes before he gets out," the Master of the Court said. "When we get back to our jobs, just do what we always do regularly."

They all nodded.

1:30 PM

"Looks like they're done. Quick let's get out of here!" the Master of the Court whispered loudly.

Everyone returned to their places.

**Almost done!**


	17. Secret

A week after their activity, Ma knew something she was awaiting for a long time. She decided to cut off smoking since it won't be good for her in this condition. She finally had want she wanted from her man.

**Xxx**

To throw off suspicions, the Gardener remains in his restrained and melancholy state like he always acts when he first joined in. Although he still disagrees with Ma's beliefs of the sins gathered, their differences did not interfere with their relationship.

**Xxx**

The sorceress gently puts her hand on her stomach, knowing they will have a beautiful baby together.

Looking out the window to spy on her lover, she smiled.

**We will continue off in the next story: **

**No One Knows.**

* * *

**Credits**

Characters:

Ma/Kayo Sudou/Sorceress of Time, Lukana Octo, Elluka Clockworker (nee Chirclatia): Luka Megurine

Sateriajis Venomania & Gammon Octo/Cursed Gardener: Gakupo Kamui

Master of the Court, Eve Moonlit (nee Zvezda), "Michelle", Madam Merry-Go-Around: Miku Hatsune

Master of the Graveyard/Evil Food Eater/Queen of the Dead: Meiko

Waiter, Female servant, Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche, Gretel: Rin Kagamine

Irregular, Male servant, Alexiel Lucifen d'Autriche, Hansel, Lemy Albelard: Len Kagamine

Gallerian Marlon, Gear, Adam Moonlit, Kyle Marlon/King of Marlon: Kaito

Master of the Hellish Yard, Serial Killer from Hell: Gumi

Maria Moonlit: Miriam

Seth Twiright, Kiril Clockworker: Kiyoteru Hiyama

Irina Clockworker: Iroha Nekomura

Ly Li: Lily

Miki Eights: SF-A2 miki

Nyoze Octo: Unknown

King Arth: Big Al

Queen Anne: Sweet Ann


End file.
